Tryin' to Get the Feeling
}} Tryin' to Get the Feeling is the third studio album by singer-songwriter Barry Manilow, released in 1975. It featured the title track, "Tryin' to Get the Feeling Again", with other hits including "New York City Rhythm", "Bandstand Boogie" (the theme from the long-running ABC series American Bandstand) and the chart topping "I Write the Songs". The album debuted on the Billboard Top 200 Chart on November 8, 1975, reaching number five in early 1976. The album was certified triple platinum. The Piano Player sculpture on the album's front cover was created by Italian artist Dino Bencini. Both front and back cover art were later parodied by Ray Stevens on the cover of his 1979 album The Feeling's Not Right Again, which contains the song “I Need Your Help, Barry Manilow.” One of the album's commercially overlooked songs was "She's a Star". Enoch Anderson's lyrics paint the picture of a female singer's struggles with fame and stage fright from a band member's perspective, which some listeners could reasonably presume to describe Bette Midler's feelings about Manilow when he became a successful solo act in his own right. The song got a modern uptempo makeover to fit the male lead (as "He's a Star") for Manilow's 2011 rock opera 15 Minutes. class=album|id=r12347|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = C– |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = (unfavorable) link }} Track listing Side one #"New York City Rhythm" (Barry Manilow, Marty Panzer) - 4:42 #"Tryin' to Get the Feeling Again" (David Pomeranz) - 3:51 #"Why Don't We Live Together" (Phil Galdston, Peter Thom) - 2:54 #"Bandstand Boogie" (Charles Albertine, Larry Elgart, Les Elgart, Bob Horn, Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman) - 2:49 #"You're Leaving Too Soon" (Barry Manilow, Enoch Anderson) - 3:30 #"She's a Star" (Barry Manilow, Enoch Anderson) - 4:16 Side two #"I Write the Songs" (Bruce Johnston) - 3:51 #"As Sure as I'm Standin' Here" (Adrienne Anderson, Barry Manilow) - 4:50 #"A Nice Boy Like Me" (Barry Manilow, Enoch Anderson) - 3:58 #"Lay Me Down" (Larry Weiss) - 4:20 #"Beautiful Music" (Barry Manilow, Marty Panzer) - 4:32 CD Bonus Tracks #"I'll Make You Music" Track on 2006 Remaster (Adrienne Anderson, Barry Manilow) - 2:34 #"Marry Me a Little" Track on 1998 and 2006 Remaster (Stephen Sondheim) - 3:38 Personnel * Barry Manilow – lead and backing vocals, piano, rhythm track arrangements, string arrangements (3), "32 voices" (4) * Alan Axelrod – keyboards * Charlie Brown – guitar * Sid McGinnis – guitar, pedal steel guitar (5) * Steve Donaghey – bass * Lee Gurst – drums, percussion * Jimmy Maelen – bongos, congas, shaker * The Flashy Ladies (Debra Byrd, Lorraine Mazzola, Monica Burruss) – backing vocals * Ramona Brooks – backing vocals * Ron Dante – background vocals * Norman Harris – string arrangements (1, 8, 9), horn arrangements (9) * Gerald Alters – horn and string arrangements (2, 7) * Arif Mardin – horn arrangements (4, 11), string arrangements (6) * T.G. Conway – arrangements (9) * Joe Renzetti – string arrangements (10) Production * Producers – Barry Manilow and Ron Dante * Engineer – Michael DeLugg * Recorded at Sigma Sound Studios (Philadelphia, PA) and Media Sound Recording Studios (New York, NY). * Mastered at Sterling Sound (New York, NY). * Cover Design – Robert L. Heimall * Photography – Lee Gurst Certifications References Category:1975 albums Category:Barry Manilow albums Category:Arista Records albums Category:albums arranged by Arif Mardin Category:Albums produced by Ron Dante